


Daggered

by Jld71



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Rebekah contemplates a true death





	Daggered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleodswean](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bleodswean).



> Written for a prompt by bleodswean:The Originals, Rebekah, While daggered Rebekah contemplates a true death

They’d done this dance a hundred times before. Klaus would get mad at one of his siblings and decided to ‘teach’ them a lesson. It just happened to be her turn. She had seen it coming this time. The way he huffed at her in response to something she’d been saying. Now, she couldn’t even remember what it was. It could have been that the sky was blue Klaus took offense to that. In the end it didn’t matter what the reason was. Sometimes she welcomed the dagger to her un-beating heart. The chance to lay back and let the world move around her, without her. 

She was tired. So tired of this world. They were so far removed from their initial life. One that was fraught with hardship but so much easier in its simplest form of survival. Stay alive from one winter to the next. Easier than the minefield she danced around, the one she called brother. You never knew what his mood would be from one moment to the next. That was beyond tiring. She’d sigh right now at that thought if she could. The funny thing was, their lungs didn’t actually work. She heard the giggle at that in the back of her mind. Being daggered was slowly driving her insane. Well, they were all insane for wanting this immortal life. Dealing with Klaus was ripping her sanity away, strip by strip as if it was an old worn piece of cloth. 

At one time she’d been in love. Had found a man she wanted to settle with, have babes with. She’d wanted to be a wife, to be loved and cherished. She’d wanted to be a mother, to feel the life of her child grow within her body. To hear her child’s voice call her mother. That had been taken from her when the blood ritual had been performed. It was supposed to protect them. It had done more than that. 

Now, they were immortal and if one of them died, their entire bloodline died with them. She thought it over in her mind. It wasn’t like she had much else to do. Laying in the coffin didn’t really do much to keep her alert mind entertained. If she could move, she knew her eyes would be rolling in disgust. But, really aside from a few she had created herself she didn’t know the others. They weren’t her concern just like she wasn’t theirs. They didn’t pay tribute to her as they had when she and her brothers had been considered Gods. She was overlooked, forgotten. By them and her own family. So really, what was the point to this endless life? One she no longer cared for. Maybe it was time. Maybe when this dagger was pulled from her body, she would seek out the only means that could end her and her family. Maybe it was time for her stop existing because really, she was no longer living.


End file.
